Methods of communication have expanded beyond ordinary telephone calls. Today, millions of people worldwide communicate via text messages, VoIP, instant messaging, SMS and the like. In addition, telecommunications has evolved to utilize a personal computer as a primary means of communication.
Currently, the communications industry treats users and devices as disparate entities, even though users and devices interact with each other in various ways. For example, it is possible to identify a user based on the user's personal profile, preferences and/or the like. A device however, lacks an identity per se, apart from physical characteristics, such as a chip or a mobile telephone number. As such, there exists a communication disconnect between users and devices in a user-device environment.